Alvin and the Chipmunks: Behind the Scenes
by munkaround
Summary: Just a day in the life of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin and Brittany have a problem, Jeanette and Simon are trying to sort it out, and Eleanor and Theodore are tagging along with the group. Will the problem sort out? Rated T for mild coarse language, and just to be safe. Featuring all of the munks (mainly AlvinXBrittany), and even some OC's. Enjoy :)
1. Time for School

**AN:**

**Okay, so this was a story I wrote a while back. I was searching my laptop for any unfinished stories, and I found this one! I've edited it a lot, because I kind of rushed it, and I wrote it a year or so ago I think, so eh haha :P**

**Anyways, I'll try and keep this story long, with lots of chapters. I think I've already finished about 6 chapters as of now, but most of them won't be any good, but I'll figure it out.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

"Alvin! Hurry up; we'll be late for school!" Simon screamed from downstairs.

Alvin slid down the banister and landed neatly on the floor "Chill dude, we have plenty of time before school starts."

Simon rolled his eyes and thrust his wrist under Alvin's snout. Alvin's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, school starts in 5 minutes" he screamed, tugging at his ears "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Oh, well we were yelling it _all morning!_" Simon screamed back at him.

"Guys stop fighting" Theodore stood between them.

"Let's go, come on!"

"What about the girls?"

Simon pushed them out the door. The Chipettes rode out of the garage, almost knocking them over.

"Hey, watch where you're goin-"

"Need a ride?" Jeanette stopped Simon in the middle of his sentence.

Simon looked up at her and blushed "Sure..."

"We don't need a ride. We have our own bikes, guys!" Alvin said.

"Might as well, Alvin" said Brittany, batting her eyelashes at him "and our bikes were the only ones in our garage, Dave is fixing yours... still"

"Fine. Dave is taking forever with my bike... It's like he doesn't even want me to have it back" Alvin groaned. Simon chuckled at how clueless he was. Of course Dave didn't want Alvin to have his bike back, who knew what kinds of trouble he'd get in to.

"Off we go!" Brittany tore ahead; Alvin tightened his grip around her.

"On the road again, I can't wait to get on the road again..." The munks all sang in harmony, on their way to school.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the first lessons of the day were over, and it was time for recess. The classroom was a hustle, with people everywhere putting their books away and lingering in the hallways.

Simon glanced over to Jeanette. She was putting her books away in her locker. It was a bottom locker, so it was closer to the floor. It was the same locker she had been giving when she first started school.

He smiled and walked up to her "Hey. You ready to go get some lunch?"

She was taken by surprise, "Hey... And sure."

Jeanette locked her locker, and walked with Simon to the cafeteria. The menu today was pea and ham soup. They each collected their trays and joined the other four chipmunks on the table they usually sat at.

"What took you so long?" Brittany placed a mouthful of pea and ham soup in her mouth and turned to Simon.

"Oh, just handing in my homework and stuff." he replied blowing on his soup.

"Jeanette, when was our homework actually due in?" Brittany asked.

"Today."

"You're _kidding! _ I haven't even _started!_" Brittany face palmed.

Jeanette sipped her soup, thoughtfully "Maybe if you spent more time on it, instead reading your magazines..."

"Hey!"Brittany snapped "Those magazines are educational too..."

"In what?"

"Fashion"

"Any school subjects?"

Brittany shook her head, annoyed. Jeanette always managed to beat her in their stupid little arguments. She played with her food, eyes wandering the room. Alvin watched her intently; he loved the way her eyes darted around the room, watching everything that was going on. He found himself lost in his thoughts.

Alvin's heart beat faster as Brittany caught his eyes, but they weren't locked with his for long, Brittany was looking at something behind Alvin. He twitched his ear and turned around, following Brittany's gaze. She was looking at Chase, a new student.

Chase was a chipmunk just like them, although he was a little older. He had dirty blonde fur, and his hair was shaggy but still managed to fall perfectly around his face. His eyes were a sparkling blue colour, and he had a smile that would always manage to melt a girl's heart.

Alvin felt a little hurt. He didn't understand what the big deal about Chase was. He frowned, shaking off the hurt feeling as jealousy that Chase would probably get more girls than he usually did. He looked at Brittany.

"You're looking at Chase, aren't ya?" he asked, a small scowl on his face.

"Yes" Brittany sighed, dreamily "He's gorgeous."

"Pfft" Alvin said, smirking "He's a total player."

"How do you know that, do you know him?" Brittany snapped "And it's not like you aren't a player, Alvin."

Brittany's last comment stung a little bit. Sure, Alvin scored tonnes of girls, and he played off as the tough guy with no feelings, but that didn't mean he was a player. Underneath the tough-guy exterior, Alvin had a heart of gold.

"I can tell just by looking at him." Alvin looked awkwardly at the table.

Chase walked past and smiled at Brittany, "Hey" was all he said before walking off with the football team, his new-found friends.

Brittany let out a sigh, and Alvin felt his jealousy resurfacing.

* * *

3 bikes turned back into Dave's driveway, and 6 chipmunks got off them and headed inside.

"Hey Dave!"

"Oh, hi guys" Dave turned around from his place in the kitchen "Just making some snacks... Eleanor, want to help?"

"Sure!"

Brittany sighed "I suppose I better do my homework..."

"I suppose you should" Jeanette looked at Alvin "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yep, but I don't think I did any good..." Alvin replied with a shrug.

"At least you did yours" Brittany pouted "Now I have to do all of mine tonight!"

"That's not our fault." Jeanette chuckled.

Brittany scampered up the stairs to get her homework.

"Let's go help Dave in the kitchen." Theo squeaked.

"Ok Theo, I just need to get some things first." Simon said.

"Me too." Jeanette added in.

Ellie and Theodore waddled off to the kitchen. Simon and Jeanette walked into the study and got out their books.

"Simon... what are you studying on?" Jeanette looked over his shoulder.

"Oh" he chuckled awkwardly "Just some science."

"Me too, let's go to the kitchen to study."

"Okay, sure."

Simon and Jeanette wandered into the kitchen, cradling their books. They threw the books onto the table, and clambered up after them.

Brittany and Alvin were already on the table, doing their work. Theodore and Eleanor's books were lying abandoned in a pile waiting to be opened.

Simon opened his Science book, and began to revise it.

"Argh" Brittany groaned, slamming the book shut "I don't get this."

Simon got up and wandered over to Brittany, he explained to her what to do, and she attempted her homework once again.

"Guys, the snacks are ready!"

"Just in time" Simon patted his stomach "I'm starving."

Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette agreed with him, and jumped up onto the bench. Before them lay a tray of chocolate crackles and biscuits.

"Where are the cheese balls?" wailed Alvin, disappointed.

Dave gave him a look which told him to be quiet.

"Looks good!" Simon broke a quarter off a crackle and crunched it up "And it is good!"

"I made the crackles..." Eleanor piped up, taking a single biscuit.

* * *

After school the next day, the Chipettes and Chipmunks walked down the street, their little backpacks slung over their little shoulders.

"Let's take a shortcut through that alley" Brittany pointed "All this new homework is wearing out my perfectly formed back and shoulders." she pouted.

"Oh come on, Brit, don't be such a drama queen" Alvin said, trying to show off by looking strong "Here let me carry it for you."

"No Alvin! You'll _break _your back" Simon reached out and stopped Alvin's arm.

"Brittany's right" Jeanette beckoned for the others to follow her down the alley "Plus this extra homework is weighing me down, I can't wait to get home and dump my bag on the floor. You guys coming?"

Theodore shrugged and followed Jeanette.

"Mreow..." a low meow came out of the dark alley. Brittany clutched Alvin's arm in fear. Eleanor hid behind Theodore. Simon gave Jeanette's hand a squeeze and tried to pull her back with the others, but she was frozen with fear.

A black cat with shaggy fur stepped into the gloom; the others started backing away, terrified. But not Jeanette, she was horrified. Simon tugged her sharply but couldn't budge her. He found his heart pounding so fast he thought it would explode.

"Jeanette slide off your backpack, quick!" Simon whispered in panic. He saw the backpack sliding of her shoulder, very slowly. But with the weight of the extra homework, it made a sudden jerk down and thumped to the ground.

As quick as lightning the cat's claws hooked Jeanette's clothes and dragged her toward him.

"JEANETTE!" Simon screamed in horror. He heard the others gasp.

"What do we do?" whispered Eleanor gulping.

"I don't know..." Simon sounded all choked up.

Jeanette dangled pathetically from the cat's claw.

Brittany let out one of her horrible dramatic screams, which frightened the cat out of its skin. It began to run, Jeanette still on his paw he smashed it to the ground, unhooking his claws and leaving Jeanette screaming in agony. The cat bounded off into the darkness.

* * *

**AN:**

**Aaand a cliff hanger, sorry :P**

**I'll probably post the second chapter really soon, since it's already finished.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. So Much to Think About

**AN:**

**Here's the second chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed.**

**Hope this story is going okay so far. Let me know with a review :)**

**Also, feel free to request a one-shot, and I'll try and get it done... I don't have that much homework right now, because I've been working harder this term, so this week is going by pretty easy and I have lots of time on my hands :P**

* * *

Simon rushed to Jeanette's side and leant over her, picking her up and hugging her to him.

"Are you okay?" he sounded worried.

Jeanette looked up at him with teary eyes. One of her legs had a large gash and was bleeding. Her glasses had a small crack through one of the lens and her hair and clothes were a straggled mess.

"...My leg hurts!" she whimpered, clutching her leg and immediately letting go; screaming out in pain.

"Hurry! We need to get her to Dave, and fast!" Theodore leant over Simon and looked at Jeanette's poor condition.

Simon patted her on the forehead "Hold on, we'll get you home safely"

She managed a smile "Thank... you..." her soft voice whispered, as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Simon lifted her up in his arms. He left the bags there, they could wait. All that was on his mind now was Jeanette.

They ran and they ran, Jeanette's sparkling tears rolling down her cheeks as she slept. Her leg was covered in little runs of blood where it had been dripping down. It wasn't as bad as it was when the cat's claw first cut it, but all the same, it was bad.

Dave was out the front of the house pruning a bush.

"Dave!" Theodore yelled.

"Jeanette has been hurt!" Brittany screamed.

Dave picked Jeanette up gently in his hand, examining her carefully.

"Tell me the whole story" Dave said, trying to be as calm as he could "Alvin, call the ambulance."

Alvin was off and Eleanor began the story, not leaving out any detail.

"Well we were on the way home from school, and Brittany wanted to take a short cut through the alley way, because we were all tired of carrying our new homework. So we took the short cut and ran into this... Cat. Then it got Jeanette and Brit scared it away, and Jeanette got smashed to the ground" Eleanor panted at the end of the story, out of breath.

"Oh no" Dave said "We need to get her checked out by the hospital."

"No" came Jeanette's worried whisper.

"It's okay Jeanette" Simon held her hand smiled soothingly at her "You'll be fine"

"Simons right" Brittany said "Oh, and this is all my fault for suggesting that short cut, I'm sorry Jean"

Jeanette nodded and closed her eyes. Alvin rushed outside.

"The ambulance will be here soon" he panted.

In about five minutes the ambulance pulled up in her car and ran to Jeanette.

"Give her some space, guys" a doctor strolled toward Jeanette.

"I think she's passed out" Brittany said.

"Ok... Bob, get the stretcher!"

Another 2 doctors came along with a stretcher. They gently placed Jeanette in the middle. She looked limp and small compared to it.

They pushed the stretcher into the back, and climbed in with her, as Dave and the others got into Dave's car.

The ambulance took off, and Dave followed.

"Everyone buckled in?" Dave asked.

"Yes" came five voices.

In no time they arrived at the hospital. They had to wait in the waiting room for _ages _before a nurse finally came and took the still sleeping Jeanette and checked her out. No one could come in because the room was so small.

The nurse came out "We had to stitch up that gash in her leg. The rest of the cuts are fine. Oh, and the leg that has stitches is broken. So we need to put a cast on that. We'll just be a bit longer. Sorry for the wait."

"That's alright"

"Will she be okay?" Simon asked.

The nurse swung around.

"Yes, she's fine" she smiled.

Simon slumped back into his seat and sighed, very relieved that Jeanette would be okay.

Brittany wiped the sweat off her brow and sat up a little straighter. Alvin put his arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be fine, Brit" he looked right into her eyes, and spoke calmly to soothe her.

She nodded and smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder. Alvin was confused. One minute, Brittany seemed like she liked him, but the other minute she was head-over-heels in love with Chase and seemed to hate his guts.

_'I guess that's just Brit.'_ he thought to himself.

A while later, the nurse walked out of the room with Jeanette at her heels, hobbling along on some crutches made from toothpicks and cardboard.

"We couldn't find any crutches that fit her, so we made something. They should support her and keep intact until her leg is okay to walk on" the nurse explained "She'll be fine."

"Thanks for everything" Dave said "Jeanette, thank God your okay! I was so worried"

Jeanette blushed "Sorry guys"

"That's okay" everyone said. They were glad to have Jeanette back with them.

Jeanette's eyes shined through her cracked glasses.

"I am just glad it wasn't worse" Dave said.

* * *

Back at home Jeanette was treated like a princess, carried inside, given the comfiest spot on the couch. She ate the best meals she'd eaten in ages. She felt so spoiled.

After their beautiful dinner of Spaghetti and a light snack of Cheeseball's, the Chipettes and Chipmunks climbed up the stairs. Simon carried Jeanette up, and Alvin dragged her crutches along.

"I feel so... spoiled..." Jeanette giggled.

"Aw, well... you can't help that" Simon smiled at her.

Jeanette grinned at Simon.

Eleanor yawned and went into the bathroom, followed by Theodore and the others. They climbed up onto the sink and got out their tiny toothbrushes and toothpaste. They brushed their teeth and got into their pyjamas'.

Simon helped Jeanette into her bed, and got into his last.

"Good night Alvin"

"Night, Brittany"

"Good night Simon"

"Sweet dreams Jeanette"

"Night Theo"

"Good night Ellie"

"Sleep well, guys" Dave flicked off the light and walked out of the room.

The chipmunks all lay awake silently for a while, chests rising and falling. Their tiny brains all had so much to think about.

Brittany thought about Chase, and also about Alvin and how hurt he'd looked when she told him he was a player. She thought about apologising, but knew she'd never get around to actually doing it. There just never seemed to be a right moment to actually really talk to Alvin. Plus, he'd probably forgotten about it by now, so she didn't know why she was still running that moment through her head. She brushed the thought off and fell asleep.

Alvin looked over at Brittany's bed. He couldn't believe that she'd called him a player. Was that what everyone really thought of him? That there was nothing more to Alvin than getting into trouble and going out on a million dates? He just shrugged it off, deciding that he only covered up all his real feelings so people didn't get messed up in them. If he felt something about a girl, it would only make things worse if someone knew and could get tangled up in his problems. Alvin thought he was tough, and that he could make it on his own, and that was the last thing he thought about that night.

Simon just silently hoped that Jeanette was okay, and that she wasn't in any pain. He realised he hadn't got any homework done that night, but he felt like he had a good enough excuse. Plus, he could catch up quickly, he was the best student. Sometimes he thought he worked himself too hard.

Jeanette's leg still had a mild pain that seemed to linger there every time she moved her legs, but she was okay. The moment with the cat kept playing over and over in her head, and she just hoped she wouldn't have a nightmare about it. That moment was really terrifying. She had a mini-panic when she thought about her bag that was lying in the alley, but then let out a relieved sigh when she remembered the boys had gone back for them with Dave, and drifted off to sleep.

Eleanor was thinking about food, as she usually did. She had really enjoyed that soup they'd had a while ago, and she wondered if she could somehow recreate the recipe. She smiled to herself and decided she'd attempt it sometime soon.

Theodore had been the first one asleep. He didn't have as much to think about as Simon or Brittany, or Jeanette or Alvin, since he and Eleanor were still the babies of the family. Life was going pretty good for Theodore, and he was hoping it would stay that way. Simple, with no big issues to stress him out.

But what would the future hold? Not just for Theodore, but for all the chipmunks?

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope it was okay :)**

**Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Complicated Feelings

**AN:**

**Here's chapter 3, hope it's alright :)**

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by, and life was the same old thing it usually was. But this week was getting much more interesting, because prom was coming up, and everyone was deciding who they should go with, and what they would wear. The school was buzzing with conversation about dates and dresses, and guys were trying to pluck up the courage to ask girls out.

Simon and Jeanette had already decided that they didn't really want to go to the prom, and they might stay home and study for a test that was also coming up. But if they did want to go, they would go together as friends.

Theodore and Eleanor werent really interested in prom dates and dancing, but they were considering going together if there was going to be good food.

Alvin had lots of girls asking him if he had a date, and that if he would take them, but he always replied with "I'm not sure, sorry".  
But the truth was, he didn't want to take any other girls to the dance. He wanted to take Brittany, but she probably didn't want to go with him. Brittany wanted to go with Chase, he could tell. She'd been hanging around him and flirting all week, so he tried to avoid her if he was around. He hated to listen to Chase act all sweet and innocent to Brittany, when Alvin clearly knew he wasn't.

He waited in the hallway for Simon and Theodore so they could walk home together.  
"Hey Alvin, let's go" Simon approached him, and continued down the hallway. Theodore walked next to him.  
Alvin lingered behind them, his footsteps were slow, and he wasn't really watching where he was going.  
"Alvin, are you okay?" Theodore asked.

Alvin almost tripped down the stairs that were leading outside "Yeah, I'm fine" he forced a smile.

"Are you sure? You don't seem yourself" said Simon.

"I told you, I'm okay. It's nothing"

Alvin found himself looking over to an all-too-familiar chipmunk. Brittany was leant against a tree, and Chase was smiling and talking to her.

"Oh" Simon smiled "You're jealous of Chase getting all the girls?"

"No" Alvin shook his head "I'm not."

"Sure" Simon smiled and nodded.

"I am not jealous of Chase!" Alvin snapped.

"Then what's the problem?" Theodore piped up.

Alvin looked at Brittany. She looked happy and was smiling at Chase "I told you, it's nothing."

"Okay, you can say that all you want, but we know there is something wrong" Simon looked at him with concern.

Alvin shrugged lightly "Okay... Listen, since you want to know so bad, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone"

Simon and Theodore nodded.

"The truth is, I am jealous of Chase... But not for the reasons you think" he looked at Brittany "I'm jealous of him because he's getting attention from the only girl... That I actually want"

"Wow" Simon looked a little suprise "I didn't know you felt that way about her. I thought you two were just friends"

"We are" Alvin signed "But recently I've realized that I care about her in a very different way than I did when we were younger..."

Simon nodded "I see. But Alvin, why are you standing back and letting Chase have her? You might miss your chance, dude"

"It's complicated" Alvin ran his fingers through his hair "She clearly wants him, but I know that he doesn't really care about her like I ever will. Sometimes we have moments that leave me thinking that she could maybe like me... But then they pass"

"Then why worry about her?" Simon asked "There's tonnes of girls out there that like you, why don't you go out with one of them?"

"It's not the same, Si" he sighed "None of those other girls are Brittany. You don't like Jeanette, do you?"

Simon blushed a little at that thought "Uh, no. We're just really good friends"

"Then you probably don't know how I'm feeling" Alvin forced a smile "Come on, let's go home"

* * *

"So, you'll go to prom with me?" Chase grinned.

"I'd love to!" Brittany smiled back.

"Cool... Well, uh, I'll see you later" Chase winked at her, and turned and walked away.

Brittany let out a deep sigh, and smiled dreamily. Jeanette and Eleanor ran up to her, smiling.

"Did he do it?" Jeanette asked, excited "Did he ask you to prom?"

"Whoa, calm down Jean" Brittany had a big smile on her face "And yes, he did ask me"

"Yay! That's great" Eleanor giggled.

"But wait, what about Alvin?" Jeanette asked with a slight frown.

"Alvin has been asked by a tonne of girls, I've seen them all ask him. And plus, we're friends, he wouldn't want to take me."

"Yeah, I guess so. Although, me and Simon, and Ellie and Theo have agreed to go as friends. Do you think Alvin will feel left out?"

Brittany let out a light chuckle "Are you kidding? He's Alvin, he'll be fine"

But Alvin wasn't sure if he was okay. Yeah, Brittany was his friend, but a part of him seemed to want more. He found himself second-guessing his feelings, maybe he really was just jealous that Chase was the new chick-magnet of the school, or maybe he really did care about Brittany as a friend and he didn't want Chase to hurt her.

But whatever he felt, Brittany would probably never find out. Yeah, Alvin acted like he wasn't afraid of anything, but even thinking about talking to Brit about his feelings made him cringe, and that was another thought that scared him. If he didn't have romantic feelings for Brittany, why did he feel shy toward her all of a sudden?

* * *

**AN:**

**There you go :)**

**Hope it was okay. I'll try to post some more chapters soon.**

**Please review, and also feel free to request a one-shot, and I'll try to get that done :)**

**Thanks.**


	4. Lunchtime

**Here's chapter 4. I easily made it over 1,500 words, so hopefully it's good.**

**Let me know with a review-**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Alvin scratched his head, frowning. He read over the page about 5 times, and still didn't understand what was going on. He glanced over at Simon, who sat next to him. Simon was writing down the answer to each one of the math questions, his hand glided along the paper so neatly it was insane. Simon's writing was just naturally neat, even if he rushed it.

_'How the hell does he understand this crap?'_ Alvin thought, running his fingers through his hair.

"Si?" he whispered, poking his brother in the shoulder.

Simon kept his blue eyes on the paper, and waved Alvin away with his hand. Alvin let out a frustrated sigh, he looked to his left, where Theodore sat.

"Theo, do you get this?"

Theodore shrugged lightly "I think so..." he trailed off, and wrote something else in his work book.

Alvin rolled his eyes. He didn't even understand one bit. He hated math more than anything else in the whole world... He hated math even more than he despised Chase. Just the thought of his perfect smile, that hid his real personality, made him cringe. He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock.

_'Thank God, only 5 minutes left'_ he smiled, and closed his book. He rested his head on his folded arms on the table, and closed his eyes briefly.

* * *

The bell rang, and woke a startled Alvin from his quick nap.

"Is the lesson over?" he asked with a slight yawn.

"Yeah, it is" Simon nodded, and packed his books away "How'd you go?"

"Well, I was going to ask you for help before... But you kind of cut me off, so no I didn't understand"

"Oh" Simon chuckled awkwardly "Sorry. I'll help you at home"

"Thanks" Alvin smiled.

The tree brothers gathered their books, and walked out of the classroom. The hall was jam packed, as it always was. It was a blur of footsteps, laughter, conversation, books being put away, and locker doors clothing. Someone must have just sprayed on some deodorant, because the air was thick with the smell of a strong cologne. A few people scrunched up their noses.

Simon let out a cough "Let's put our books away and get the hell out of here"

"Agreed" said Theodore.

They did their best to hold their breath as they put their books in their lockers, locked them, and scampered out the door. Jeanette and Eleanor were waiting by a tree, standing in the shade. They were smiling and talking. The boys walked up to them.

"Hey" Simon smiled at Jeanette "What's happening?"

"Oh" Jeanette blushed lightly, she hadn't seen Simon there "Nothing much. Just hanging"

"Okay. Mind if we join you?"

"No, sure" said Jeanette with a giggle.

Theodore sat down next to Eleanor, and Simon Jeanette and Alvin sat together in a sort of triangle. Jeanette leant half on the tree, and half on Simon's shoulder. He was too shy to move, in risk of disrupting her.

Alvin looked around, "Where's Brit?"

Jeanette looked at him "Oh, Brit... I think she was with Chase. Is that right, Ellie?"

"Yeah, I saw her before" Eleanor replied.

"Yeah, she's with Chase" Jeanette repeated to Alvin.

Alvin looked at the gravel awkwardly "Oh... Okay, that's fine. I'll catch up with her later"

"Are you alright?" Jeanette asked, frowning in thought.

"Yeah" replied Alvin, picking up a handful of gravel and dropping it again "I was just looking forward to talking to her, that's all. Just a little disappointed she didn't want to join us for lunch..."

"Aw" there was sympathy in Jeanette's voice "You can talk to her on the way home"

"Hm" Alvin just let out a slight huff sound, and continued to play with the gravel.

"So, how did your lesson go?" Simon asked, trying his best to leave Alvin to sulk by himself. He didn't want to make him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

"It was alright... What about you guys?" Jeanette replied.

"It was good. We did algebra in math, it was a new sub-topic but I caught on pretty quickly" Simon said, adjusting his glasses.

"What about you, Alvin?"

"It was okay. I was distracted though, didn't understand it" he finished his sentence quickly, and looked around the school yard.

Jeanette could see he wanted to be left alone, so she talked to Simon, Theodore and Eleanor instead. In the middle of a sentence, Alvin interrupted them;

"Hey, uh, I'm just gonna go for a walk, I'll catch you guys later" he forced a smile, got up, and walked away.

Jeanette had a concerned frown on her face, "What's with him today?" she whispered to Simon.

Simon glanced at Theodore and Eleanor. They were deep in conversation about whatever they were talking about, but they were still well in earshot, and what he was going to tell Jeanette was supposed to be a secret.

"I'll tell you somewhere else" he whispered, gesturing to Theo and Ellie with a nod of his head.

Jeanette nodded "Uh, guys, we'll be back soon too. See you later"

"Bye" Theodore and Eleanor squeaked.

* * *

Alvin thrust his hand into his hoodie pockets, stepping quickly but lightly along the path. He didn't know why, but he was looking for Brittany and Chase. He wasn't sure why he was obsessing so much over this. It's not like they were going out, and he was being a possessive boyfriend, he was just a friend looking out for another friend.

_'But why do I care?'_ Alvin asked himself _'It's not like Brittany is your girlfriend... She should be able to see whoever she wants too, I don't own her. She doesn't need my help. She doesn't need me.'_

But all the same, Alvin had a bad feeling about this situation. If it was any other guy, he probably wouldn't have cared so much. But thinking about Chase left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't know why, which frustrated him more than anything. He balled his hands into fists. He sped up his pace, eyes darting from person to person. He was getting so worked up.

_'Where is she?'_ he frowned.

Alvin didn't understand why she would rather spend her lunch with some jerk who probably didn't even care about her, than spend her lunch with him, or Simon or Theo, or even her own sisters, who did care about her. He probably didn't even look past her good looks - her blue eyes, and her soft auburn hair, he probably didn't even see her good personality. He wasn't her friend. She was Alvin's friend.

And there she was. His eyes rested on her. She was in the same position as yesterday. Lean't up against the wall, and there was Chase, leaning over her and smiling his perfect smile. He could tell they were flirting, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

_**'Why do you even**_** care?'** a voice inside his head asked him, in a cruel mocking tone.

_'I don't care!'_ Alvin snapped back _'I'm just curious to see why Brit would rather spend her lunch with this ass, than with me. What's so good about him, anyways?'_

The voice didn't reply.

_'Exactly'_

Something Chase said must have been funny, because Brittany let out a fake laugh. Her eyes rested on Alvin for a brief moment, and he crashed back down to earth.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath, and ducked behind the nearest bush. He crouched down, his heart was beating fast.

_'I hope she didn't see me' _he thought, frantically _'I probably just made the situation worse by ducking behind a bush. I should have just kept my cool, and walked away' _

But there was nothing Alvin could do other than crouch behind the bush, hoping that she wouldn't come over to him. Worse, he hoped Chase wouldn't come over to him! He waited about two minutes, and plucked up the courage to stand up, take one last look at Brittany, and sprint away.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with Alvin?" Jeanette asked, once they were safely out of earshot of Theodore and Eleanor.

All the same, Simon kept his voice low "Okay... I'll tell you, but Alvin didn't want anyone to know, so you cannot say anything to anyone, agreed?"

"Sure. I won't say a word"

Simon took a deep breath "Okay, ever since Chase arrived and started talking to Brittany and such... Alvin's been feeling jealous. He's not sure why, but he thinks one of the reasons for his jealousy is because he's been developing romantic feelings for Brittany..."

Jeanette looked a little shocked "Wow. I didn't see that coming"

Simon nodded.

"It's kind of sad really..." she shrugged.

"In what way?"

"Well, you can clearly see they fit together as a couple perfectly" she looked Simon in the eyes "It's just sad that Alvin only realized his feelings for her after Chase asked her to the prom, it's like he missed his chance..."

"Hold on. He's asked her to prom already?"

"Yeah..."

Simon ran his fingers through his hair in frustration "Oh no. Poor Al, he's gonna be crushed"

Jeanette nodded "That's why it's sad"

"Boy, this is developing into a problem pretty quickly, eh?" Simon asked.

"Yeah" Jeanette faked a smile "And as usual, we're gonna be in the middle of it, trying to sort it out without letting Alvin and Brit know"

Simon chuckled awkwardly "Yeah, that sounds like us"

They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"Listen" he looked her in the eye "Sorry for dragging you into this..."

"No no, it's fine!" Jeanette insisted "I wanted to know. And plus, now I can keep track of Brittany, and you'll be on Alvin duty"

Simon laughed a little "Yeah. I'm just worried about Alvin"

Jeanette placed a hand on his arm tenderly "It'll be fine, Si. Everything will work out"

* * *

**And there you go :)**

**Hope you enjoyed :P**


	5. What's Happening, Alvin?

**Well, I guess I got chapter 5 done then. Sorry if it seems rushed, because it kind of was, haha.**

* * *

Alvin stood with Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore at the school gate. They were waiting for Brittany, and they didn't know why she was taking so long.

The 5 munks were getting a little annoyed.

"Wheres Brit?" Eleanor asked "She should be here by now! I'm planning to bake an amazing cake when I get home and I need plenty of time"

Theodore nodded "Yeah, I'm helping you. It's going to take a long time, it's a 3 layer cake, you know..." he trailed off.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Simon asked, looking at Jeanette "Me and Jean have a huge Science project to work on"

"Yes" Jeanette agreed with him, a slight smile on her face.

Alvin just looked at the floor, as he'd been doing a lot lately, and said nothing. He didn't have anything to do at home. He had plenty of spare time on his hands.

He just didn't like Brittany being late, because he knew exactly what she was doing, and exactly who she was with. And the thought of a certain chipmunk made his blood curdle. Brittany and Chase had been together a lot lately, and it was really starting to agitate Alvin. He knew that Chase was up to no good, but that wasn't the point.

The point was, he missed Brittany. He missed her as a friend, and it hurt. He felt like she was slipping away from him, and the whole group. He was sure the other 4 were starting to feel the same way. She hardly ever spoke to them, and when she did, she was always updating them on the latest thing Chase did, or said...

He spotted her running up to them _'Finally'_

"Sorry I'm late guys" she brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes "I was just talking to-"

"-Chase. We get it, Brit... You were talking with Chase" Alvin gritted his teeth "It's fine"

Jeanette glanced at her watch "Brit, you're almost 45 minutes late. We have stuff to do at home, what the hell took you so long?"

Brittany shrugged "I don't know. I was talking to Chad about prom and stuff. We're doing that Science project together, by the way" she looked at Alvin "So sorry that we're not working together this time, Al"

He cringed a little bit "Again, it's fine"

"What's the matter with you?" Brittany said, a small scowl on her face "You're acting like somethings wrong. What did I do this time? Is it about the Science project?"

Alvin shook his head "No. It's not about the stupid project"

"Then what is it, Alvin?" she said, her hand on her hip. She was starting to get annoyed.

The others looked at Alvin, waiting for an answer. He looked back at them, a startled expression on his face. He didn't know what to say. Thoughts raced through his mind.

_'Should I tell her everything? Should I tell her I'm jealous, and about how I hate Chase and his stupid boyish good looks, and how he acts all innocent?' _he paused _'No. Not now... Not with everyone around. I'll keep it short and sweet, for now'_

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you've been ditching us the whole week for Chase" he frowned at her "We used to hang out all the time. You were the 6th member of our group, and now it's starting to feel like 5..."

Alvin gestured to the others, who all had slightly guilty looks on their faces. Alvin was exaggerating a bit, but it was true all the same.

Brittany let out a frustrated scoff "What? So you guys don't even care that I like Chase? You don't even care about what could be my future boyfriend?"

Her last few words stung a bit. Future boyfriend.

_'Is this where it's heading already? Chase... Brittany's future boyfriend?'_

"We didn't say that" Alvin said through clenched teeth "I'm just saying that I'm feeling a little left out. You have all this love and happiness to share with Chase, but when it comes to us, your best friends: nothing!"

"Are you saying I don't care about you, Alvin?" Brittany snapped.

"That's what it seems like" he snapped back, annoyed.

Brittany folded her arms "Well, as a matter of fact, I do care about you. But it seems you don't really care about me. You don't even have the courtesy to be happy that I could be in a relationship, in fact, by the sounds of it, you hate Chase!"

"He's up to no good, Brit" Alvin said, a little frustrated that she wasn't looking past his good looks and boyish charm "He probably doesn't even care about you!"

Brittany looked at Alvin. He'd really gone over the line this time. She looked like she could have killed him right on the spot, but she didn't lay a finger on him. He looked deep into her eyes. He didn't only see anger, he saw hurt. He felt a little guilty... He didn't mean to hurt her.

A thought struck him _'She must really like Chase, then...' _he sighed, sadly _'If it makes her happy, then maybe I should just let Chase have her'_

The 6 chipmunks said nothing the whole way home. Brittany was at the front of the group, her arms folded around her chest in pure anger. Alvin was really beginning to get on her nerves. He'd changed a lot over the past week, and she had no idea why. She also didn't know why he hated Chase so much... He was such a nice guy, and he seemed to really care about her. She smiled at the thought of him.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor walked behind Brittany, trying to keep up with her determined pace. They gave each other awkward looks. The argument between Alvin and Brittany had left them in a bad mood. Simon looked over his shoulder at Alvin. He was staring at the concrete, looking like a lost puppy. It almost broke Simon's heart to see his brother so troubled.

Alvin was usually the most carefree person he knew. He didn't care what anyone thought of him, especially what a girl thought of him.

What was happening to poor Alvin?

* * *

**Let me know what you thought with a review :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. There Goes Another One

**Chapter 6 :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Alvin sat in Science class. He looked around the room. It seemed that everyone had a partner, except him. This never happened to Alvin, he was the most the most popular guy in his grade, he always had a partner.

Simon and Jeanette were hard at work. Brittany and Chase sat in a far corner of the room, giggling. He made eye contact with them briefly, then turned away, sighing. He felt like such a loner.

_'I guess a lot can change in a week, eh?'_ he almost felt sorry for himself.

He glanced out the window. It was a nice day. The sun shone brightly, but there was a cool breeze that gently shook the trees in the school yard. He forced himself to smile, before turning his attention to a pencil, twirling it around and around in his hand.

"Excuse me" someone said, right behind his shoulder, snapping Alvin out of his daze. He jumped, a little startled, and turned around to face them.

He saw a Chipette behind him. She had dark fur, almost like Simon's you could say. Her hair fell just above her eyes, and was draped over her shoulders. She had sparkling green eyes, that mesmerized Alvin. They were so beautiful.

Alvin looked at her for a few seconds.

_'That's right'_ he remembered _'She's the new girl... She used to go to school with- with Chase... Geez, it must have been a bad school for them both to move in the same year. Must not welcome chipmunks'_

"Oh. Oh-uh, hey" Alvin forced a smile and cleared his throat "Whats up?"

She grinned at him "Hey, I'm Amelia"

"Hey... I'm-"

"-Alvin, I know" she smiled again.

There was a long pause "Anyways... She began. You don't have a partner, do you?"

The happiness he was just beginning to feel went away, he looked at his desk "Nah, not this time"

"Neither do I..." she said "Do you want to work together, maybe?"

He nodded, forcing a grin. He was grateful to have someone else's help. He wouldn't have been able to finish the project all on his own.

She sat down next to him.

* * *

The bell rang. Lunch was finally here. Simon and Theodore met him in the hallway, as usual. Jeanette and Eleanor were already with them.

_'And as usual, Brittany has ditched us for Chase...'_ although he didn't really mind so much this time. Amelia seemed to make up for Brittany's absence.

Simon looked her up and down "And who's this?"

Alvin smiled at her "Oh, this is Amelia. She's the new girl, she came from Chase's school"

The other four smiled at her, and said hi.

"Hey" she grinned. She was feeling a little more welcome at this school "Uh, where's that other girl that usually hangs out with you?"

"Oh, Brittany?" Eleanor squeaked "She's with Chase. You probably know him?"

Amelia wrinkled her nose "Oh- Oh, Chase. Yeah, I know him"

"What's with the face?" Alvin said slowly, "Do you not like him?"

She shook her head "Nah, he's an ass. Doesn't care about anyone but himself"

Alvin made an 'I-told-you-so' face to the other four, and turned to Amelia.

"Yeah" she continued "I actually found that out the hard way. I used to date him, but that didn't work out" she let out a half-hearted chuckle.

_'I knew it. I knew he was a jerk. Brittany doesn't believe me anyways... She'll figure it out'_ he thought, with a hint of sadness. He didn't want Chase to hurt her, but what could he do now? He'd already reeled her in.

"Oh" Jeanette said, a little concerned "Sorry about that"

"Yeah" she shrugged "Me too. But what can you do, you know? I just hope he doesn't hurt your sister like he hurt me..."

Everyone suddenly found the floor very interesting. They hadn't really believed Alvin until now, but as Amelia said, they couldn't do anything. They just hoped Brittany would realize that Chase was a bad person before things got too serious.

"Anyways..." Amelia said, breaking the awkward silence "I'll catch up with you later"

"Bye" Eleanor said, still concerned.

"Alvin... Did you want to come with me?" she asked, her voice had a hopeful tone to it.

He glanced at his friends, then at Amelia "Uh... Sure. I'll see you guys later?"

They all nodded, and Alvin caught up with Amelia.

"There goes another one" Simon chuckled.

"No, Alvin's not gonna leave us, is he?" said Theodore, sadness in his voice.

Simon shrugged "I hope not. But Alvin's a lot like Brittany, I suppose..." he watched them walk away "I just hope he realizes that he's ditching us before he goes as far as Brittany has..."

* * *

"So, what's the deal with you and Chase?" Alvin asked, curious "What did he do that was so bad?"

"Oh, it was nothing really... He was just a jerk" she shrugged "I don't really wanna talk about it"

He nodded "I understand"

"So what's the deal with you and Brittany?" she asked "I saw you fighting yesterday. You two got pretty loud"

He smiled at her, amused "You're very observant, aren't you?"

She nodded, grinning "Yeah"

"Well... I don't know. She's just been ditching us for Chase a lot..." he frowned "I don't know why, I just really don't like Chase. I have a bad feeling about him"

"Join the club" she laughed.

They walked along in silence, the cool breeze blowing their hair lightly. Amelia brushed a lock of dark hair out of her eyes, and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So..." she said, awkwardly "Is this Brittany... An ex-girlfriend of yours?"

Alvin looked a little startled "Oh-uh... Um..."

He took a deep breath, and cleared his throat "No... No, she's not"

"Do you like her...?" she asked.

He looked at her, again, a little startled "Sorry if I'm not minding my own business" she said "I tend to do that"

Alvin shrugged. He honestly didn't know if he liked her or not. They were just friends.

_'Do I like Brittany?'_ he asked himself _'No... I don't. I can't like her. What's the point?'_

"I don't know..." he sighed "I suppose she's just a really good friend"

"I see..." she nodded sympathetically "But if she's only a friend, why do you hate Chase so much? You seem so... Jealous of him"

"I don't know that, either" he shrugged again, running his hand through his hair "I guess I'm just worried about her... This week has been a really confusing week for me. I have all these feelings, I don't really know what they're all about"

Alvin had never opened up to someone like this before. Especially a girl. A girl that he'd just met that day. But he had to admit, it felt good to have someone to talk to, someone that shared his hatred for Chase.

"Aw" she smiled, sweetly "You'll get through it"

He felt her soft hand on his shoulder. He smiled back at her. This is the happiest he'd felt all week.

A question popped into his mind, and he smiled.

_'Yeah, I've only met her today, but she's so nice... And this moment is the perfect moment to ask-'_

"Do you want to go to the prom with me...?" he asked, not knowing what had come over him.

She smiled, and nodded.

* * *

**Well... There you go.**

**A new OC :P**

**Please review :)**


	7. The Night of the Prom

**Here you go. The scene of the prom, so it will have some songfic in it.**

**I'll write the names of the songs in the A/N at the bottom of the page.**

**Sorry if it's horribly cheesy xD**

* * *

"Brit, you look beautiful" said Jeanette with a smile.

Brittany admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful light pink dress, with some nice shoes to match. Her hair was done up in a bun and had a flower in it, that matched the dress. She smiled at herself.

"I do look nice, don't I?" she joked.

Eleanor giggled, and lay down on her bed "Yeah, you do"

"It's a shame you girls aren't coming... We could have had a really fun night" Brittany looked a little sad "Ah well, Chase will be there, and some of my other friends" she paused "And Alvin, too"

"It's okay Brit, you'll still have a good night without us" said Jeanette "Eleanor and Theodore are going to watch Meerkat Manor, and Simon and I are going to work on our project, so it's not like we'll be bored or anything"

Brittany caught her eye in the mirror. She smiled at herself _'I really do look beautiful'_

"Okay. Well anyways, I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Alvin, because we're gonna drive down together. I'll see you girls later" she smiled, and walked downstairs.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

_'That must be Alvin'_ Brittany thought. She opened the door for him.

Alvin smiled at her, "Hey"

He was wearing a neat black tuxedo, and a bowtie. He had a rose in his pocket, which he was planning to give to Amelia when he saw her. His hair was neatly combed back. Brittany had to admit, he looked really cute. She found herself smiling at him.

"What?" he said, an amused crooked smile on his face.

"Oh" she blinked "Nothing. We should probably go, we don't wanna be late"

They got into Dave's care, and he drove them down to the school, where the prom would be held.

"I'll pick you guys up at 10, I don't want you to be late. Understand?" he asked.

"We understand Dave" Alvin said "Don't worry"

"See you at 10, Dave" Brittany shut the car door, and he drove off.

Alvin looked Brittany up and down "You look really nice"

Brittany blushed a little bit "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Listen... Brit, I'm sorry about the other day... I was just in a bad mood" he shrugged.

She smiled, and rested her hand on his shoulder "That's okay, Al"

He smiled back at her, and put his arm around her briefly. They walked up to the door, where Chase and Amelia were going to meet them. They found themselves looking into each others eyes. Alvin didn't know what would have happened if Chase hadn't interrupted at that very moment.

"Hey, Brit!" Chase smiled. He took her hand "Come on, let's go inside"

Alvin looked at Chase with a blank expression. Chase nodded at him and smiled "How are you?"

Alvin shrugged, and Chase walked inside with Brittany holding his hand.

_'What an ass'_ Alvin sighed. He'd almost forgotten that he wasn't actually going to the prom with Brittany. He felt a little sheepish.

He sighed, and leaned against the wall of the building. He looked up at the stars, and thought about nothing.

"Alvin" Amelia smiled, making him jump.

He laughed "Jesus, Amelia, you have to stop scaring me like that!"

She grinned "Sorry"

Alvin took a moment to look at her. She was wearing a green dress. It was like the colour of her eyes, but lighter. Her hair was pinned back a little from her face, but it still fell over her shoulders the same way.

"Alvin, you're staring" she said, in amusement.

"Hm? Oh" he said "Sorry. You look nice"

"That's alright, you look nice too" she poked out her tongue playfully, and linked her arm in his.

He smiled, and walked inside with her.

* * *

**_'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_**

**_Stop me and steal my breath._**

**_And_** **_emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_**

**_Never revealing their depth._**

**_Tell me that we belong together,_**

**_Dress it up with the trappings of love._**

**_I'll be captivated,_**

**_I'll hang from your lips,_**

**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.'_**

Amelia was in Alvin's arms. They were doing a slow waltz to the music, occasionally singing along. Alvin had to admit, he was having fun, and he felt comfortable with Amelia, but the thought of Brittany constantly lingered at the back of his mind. He couldn't get her out of his head. His eyes kept wandering from Amelia, to the middle of the room, where Chase was holding Brittany close. A little too close for his liking.

"Alvin, are you alright?" she asked "You seem distracted"

He looked back at her beautiful eyes "No, it's nothing... I'll be alright"

"You're thinking about Brittany, aren't ya?"

"Oh my God" he chuckled "Is there anything you don't know?"

She smiled "It's okay. I understand"

"What do you understand?" Alvin said, a little confused.

"It's okay. I know you like Brittany"

Alvin felt a little shaken up "Excuse me? _I_ don't even know I like Brittany" he laughed "How do you know?"

She smiled at him "You just do. I can tell. You may not realize it now, but you will later on, trust me"

"I do trust you" he laughed again "Because you know everything"

She laughed. But that happiness didn't last too long.

"Yeah, but even if I do like her... By the time I figure it out, it'll be too late" he jerked his head toward Chase and Brittany "Look at them. They've only known each other for a week"

Amelia nodded. She wasn't going to deny that Alvin had missed his chance.

**_'I'll be your crying shoulder,_**

**_I'll be love's suicide_**

**_I'll be better when I'm older,_**

**_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._**

**_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_**

**_As we lie awake in my bed._**

**_You're my survival, you're my living proof._**

**_My love is alive and not dead._**

**_Tell me that we belong together._**

**_Dress it up with the trappings of love._**

**_I'll be captivated,_**

**_I'll hang from your lips,_**

**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above...'_**

* * *

_**'...How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Cause everybody's after love'**_

Alvin looked over at Brittany. This was a faster song, so they weren't dancing as close together as the slow songs. Brittany gave Alvin a small wave, and smiled, but Chase spun her out of his sight, so they were behind the crowd.

_**'So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

_**Melting under blue skies**_

_**Belting out sunlight**_

_**Shimmering love**_

_**Well baby I surrender**_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

_**These lines of lightning**_

_**Mean we're never alone,**_

_**Never alone, no, no**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer'**_

Chase moved Brittany closer to him. Alvin wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was being so cheesy.

"Alvin" Amelia sad "Stop worrying about her. Things will work out one day"

She looked him in the eye "This is your night. Stop stressing over Brittany and Chase. Please, for me?"

He forced a smile "You're right... Sorry, I'll try and stop"

Amelia held him a little closer and turned him around so they weren't facing Brittany. He tried to act like he didn't care, but it was killing him that he couldn't see what was happening. Who knew what they were doing now?

* * *

_**'Please, don't let me argue anymore**_

_**I won't make you worry like before**_

_**Can't remember what we fought about**_

_**Late, late last night we said, "It was over"**_

_**But I remember when we thought it out**_

_**We both had a broken heart**_

**_Whoa_**_**, baby, kiss me, baby**_

**_Whoa_**_**, baby, love to hold you'**_

Alvin watched Chase and Brittany dancing. He couldn't take his eyes off them. He felt like he was a worried father, wanting to know everything that was happening on his daughters first date. He was obsessing over it. He didn't understand why.

_'They're ruining my night...'_ he thought to himself.

**_'Whoa_**_**, baby, kiss me, baby**_

**_Whoa_**_**, baby, love to hold**_ **_you_****'**

And he watched in pure horror as Chase leaned in and kissed Brittany. His heart throbbed. It ached. That could not have just happened. He refused to believe that Chase had just kissed Brittany. He looked away, and shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget what he had just seen. The image was burned into his brain. Chase had put his hand on her chin, leaned in, and kissed her. Just like that.

"Ouch" Amelia winced "That one must have hurt"

He nodded, letting out a sigh. His voice was a little shaky.

"Yeah" he cleared his throat, but his voice still continued to waver "Yeah, it hurt"

_**'As I drove away I felt a tear**_

_**It hit me, I was losing someone dear**_

_**Told my folks, "I would be alright"**_

_**Tossed and I turned my head was so heavy**_

_**Then I wondered as it got light**_

_**Were you still awake like**_**_ me?...'_**

The rest of the night was a blur. His head swirled. The music rang in Alvin's ears. He tried to shut Brittany and Chase out, but he couldn't.

The kiss played over and over in his head like a bad song.

* * *

**Well. There you go. Hope it wasn't too terrible.**

**Expect Chapter 8 soon :)**

**Let me know if you're enjoying the story with a review.**

**...**

**The songs used, in order, we're:**

**1. I'll Be - Edwin McCain (in the scene where Alvin and Amelia were talking the most, and doing the waltz)**

**2. Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows (the "faster song")**

**3. Kiss Me Baby - The Beach Boys (an old song, the scene where Chase kissed Brittany)**


	8. The Night of the Prom II

**This chapter is also on the night of the prom, but it was what Eleanor and Theodore, and Jeanette and Simon were getting up to whilst Alvin and Brittany were at the prom.**

**Enjoy-**

* * *

Theodore slumped down on the couch next to Eleanor. They were watching 'Meerkat Manor' on TV. It was the pairs favourite show. He let out a sigh, and rested his hand on his belly.

"Eleanor?" he spoke up.

"Yes, Theo?" she looked away from the TV and at him.

"D-Do you think Simon really meant what he said the other day...?"

Eleanor frowned, confused "Um... What did Simon say?"

"He said 'There goes another one' when Alvin left with Amelia... Like he was leaving the group, l-like Brittany did" he had sadness and concern in his eyes. He loved Alvin, and he didn't want some girl to take him away from them.

"Theo..." Eleanor sighed "Look, it's possible... But I doubt Alvin will get reeled in as easily as Brit did..."

Theodore nodded slowly "I understand. I just hope you're right, and Simon was the one that was wrong this time"

Eleanor smiled "Yeah"

They both sat in silence for a little while, watching the meerkat's scamper around on TV.

"Eleanor, do you think that Alvin and Brittany should be together?"

She thought for a moment, looking at nothing in particular "Yes... I do" she sighed, a little annoyed "If they were, then there wouldn't be this big 'Chase and Amelia' problem"

"Yeah..."

"But I wouldn't worry about it, Teddy" she smiled at him, and scooted closer to him "Everything will work out"

He hugged her "Thanks Ellie"

"That's okay, Theo"

* * *

Simon sat at his desk, his laptop in front of him. His face was lit up by the dim light it gave off. His blue-gray eyes read each word on the page, scanning back and forth.

Jeanette looked at him from her place on the bottom bunk, and smiled "What are you reading?"

He looked away from the screen for a bit "Hm?" he pushed his glasses further up his nose "Oh! Uh, just looking over our project"

"Mind if I look too?" she grinned at him.

"No, sure, go ahead... After all, you wrote it too" he chuckled, scrolling back up to the top of the page.

Jeanette walked over to him, and leaned over his shoulder. Her hand was resting on his left shoulder, and her head was barely touching his right one. His heart beat a little faster. He suddenly found himself with butterflies in his stomach, and he began to tap his foot out of pure nervousness. He tried his best to keep his breathing sounding normal, so she wouldn't think he was strange.

_'S-She's so close to me...' _he thought, his eyes turning to his right. Her violet coloured eyes were reading the same way his always did. Back, and forth, in a smooth motion. They were the most mesmerizing pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

"Simon?" she asked.

"Y-yes?" he replied, in a daze. Their eyes were locked, so close together.

"Uh, I'm at the bottom of the page, could you-"

"Oh! Uh, sure" he scrolled down quickly. Their glasses clinked together as she continued reading.

He let out a deep breath he'd been holding whilst she was looking at him. He bit his lip. He could have kept his cool a little better, and not stumbled over his words. He hated it when he did that. Why couldn't he just get a normal sentence out when he was talking to her?

He jumped a little when she suddenly said "I'm finished! It looks great, I think we'll get a good mark"

He let out a nervous chuckle "Y-Yeah"

"Sorry" she giggled "Did I scare you?"

Simon chuckled again, "Yeah, a little bit"

"Sorry"

"That's alright. I shouldn't get scared that easily, anyways" he laughed a little.

He turned his attention to his fingers, fiddling with them nervously.

"So..." she said, trying to keep the conversation going "How have you been?"

He looked at her "I've been alright. W-what about you?"

"Good" she said, nodding.

"What d-do you think Alvin and Brittany are doing?" he said, looking away from her and at his laptop so he didn't feel so nervous.

"Dancing" she replied, plainly "I'm a little worried about them both, to be honest..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling curious.

"Well, I don't know... I just feel like, because of Chase, their friendship is... Wearing out, I suppose" she adjusted her glasses, and shrugged.

"I guess you're right" he sighed "I honestly thought they'd end up together someday... But the way things are going, that image is getting further and further away"

She nodded "Yeah, you're right. They're so perfect together, but they don't seem to see it"

There was a short pause.

Simon laughed "What about Theo and Ellie? Do you think anything is ever going to happen with them?"

Jeanette smiled "I don't know, probably in the future. Definitely not now, that'd be awkward"

"W-what about... Us?"

* * *

Alvin's head was still swirling when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Brittany.

_'What does she want?'_

"Alvin, come on, we have to go now. It's 10" she said, looking at Amelia "Oh... Hi, you must be-"

"-Amelia. Yeah, nice to meet you" said Amelia, with a smile.

"Uh... You too" she grabbed Alvin's arm "Come on, Dave will be here any minute to pick us up"

"Huh?" Alvin said, still feeling a little out of it "Oh, okay... B-bye Amelia" he managed to say, before Brittany dragged him into the crowd.

Alvin gulped in the fresh air once they were outside. It had been so stuffy in there, and the cool night atmosphere seemed to clear some of the fog that lingered in his head.

"You alright?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" he said, not making eye contact "Just a long night, that's all"

She nodded, "So... Do you think anything will happen with you and Amelia?"

Alvin was snapped out of his thoughts, he coughed a little out of pure surprise, and cleared his throat "I don't know! I mean, uh... I don't know..."

She smirked at him "Ah, okay... If you say so"

_'I think he likes her...'_ she thought, with a slight smile.

It was at that very moment that Dave pulled up "Dave's here!" Alvin said, trying to patch up some of the awkwardness of that conversation.

Dave smiled at them, and waved them over. Alvin sat in the left side of the back row of seats, and Brittany sat in the right. It was the awkward space in the middle seat that kept them apart for the car ride home.

"How'd it go?" Dave asked.

"Good!" Brittany said, with a smile.

"It was alright, I guess" Alvin said, eyes out the window.

Dave looked at him through the rear-view mirror, a little concerned _'He'll be alright...'_ Dave thought. He didn't want to say anything in risk of making his son uncomfortable. The rest of the ride home was silent.

Alvin rested his head on the cold glass of the window, and let out a sigh. His breath fogged up the glass a little bit, and he wiped it away with his sleeve so he could stare at the stars. The stars confused him. There were so many of them, up in the deep blue sky. How could there even be that many stars? It was almost impossible that there were so many of one thing... And they were all so beautiful, he couldn't help but think about the sparkle in Brittany's icy-blue eyes when he looked at them.

Brittany watched Alvin. He looked so sad. But why?

She couldn't help but wonder _'Did he see Chase kiss me?'_ she was concerned about what his reaction would have been, if he did see it. She frowned at him. What had come over him over the past week? He'd been acting really strange, and he was actually starting to get on her nerves. It concerned her.

* * *

Simon opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Had Jeanette really just asked that question? How could she even ask that question? What the hell was he going to reply with?

Their bedroom door burst open. Alvin stood in the doorway.

Simon jumped, a little relieved about the distraction "H-h-how was prom?" he asked, turning away from Jeanette. He was shaking a little.

Alvin stomped his way over to the boys triple bunk, where Jeanette and Simon sat.

"Chase **kissed** Brittany!" he said, bringing an angry fist down onto the mattress, much to the surprise of Jeanette and Simon.

"O-Oh... That's not good" Jeanette managed to get a few words out.

"No, it's not!" he said, turning and facing the wall, pressing his forehead against it with a thud.

Simon had never ever seen Alvin acting like this over a girl, especially Brittany. This was getting serious.

_'This isn't Alvin... This can't be my brother. What's wrong with him?'_ Simon thought, face soft with worry.

Alvin let out a big sigh, and turned around. He slid down the wall and landed on the floor, his head on his knee's, looking at ground "How could she do this?" he said, his voice quiet and hoarse, almost a whisper.

"I-I don't know Alvin" Simon said, he got up and sat next to Alvin on the floor, patting him on the shoulder.

He turned to Jeanette. _What do I say?_ he silently mouthed to her. She shrugged and shook her head. It was at that moment the door opened again. Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore stood in the doorway.

Alvin's head shot upward, and he stood up and glared and Brittany. He climbed up onto his bed, on the very top level of the triple bunk. The room was dead silent.

That was the last they heard of Alvin all night.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Let me know with a review.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. So Close

**Here you go, Chapter 9:**

* * *

"Alvin" says Brittany "Alvin, wake up"

She puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes him. He opens is eyes to find she is looking at him. He looks at himself. He's not even under the covers, he must have fallen asleep soon after he lay on his bed the previous night.

He groans, and rolls over to face the wall. Brittany climbs down the ladder. Worth a shot, right? She feels a little hurt, like Alvin is mad at her.

_'But why?'_

Simon pats her on the shoulder "Don't worry Brit, I'll get him"

She smiles, "Okay" and goes downstairs for breakfast.

Simon climbs up the ladder, and looks at his brother "Alvin"

There is no reply.

"Alvin, are you awake?"

"Yes" comes Alvin reply. He sounds sleepy, and a little mad.

_'I guess he's not feeling any better' _Simon thinks to himself.

"Al... You have to get up. It's a school morning"

Alvin groans again, and sits up. He blinks hard a few times, adjusting to the light of the room. He rubs his eye, and runs his fingers through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" Simon asks, leaning on the railing.

He gives a simple shrug. He's still too tired to have found his voice yet.

"Okay..." says Simon "Well, I'll see you downstairs"

Alvin nods, still not 100% awake. He can remember everything that happened last night at prom clearly. He winces, rubbing his arm. He want's to forget everything that happened. His eyes fall on the clock. It's 7:15. They leave for school at 8. He still has enough time.

_'I better get up' _he thinks, miserably _'At least it's Friday'_

He climbs down the ladder, rung by rung, and hit's the floor with a thud. He stumbles along, still rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his head. The others are already at the breakfast table. The only spare seat left is next to Brittany.

_'Shit' _he thinks, and stands at the bottom of the staircase.

Everyone falls silent, and they look at him. Their eyes show a mixture of concern, worry, and confusion. Simon and Jeanette seem to know what's going on a little better than everyone else, upon seeing his outburst last night. Eleanor and Theodore look worried, although that's mainly because they don't want him to ditch them, not so much because of the problems he's been facing.

Brittany is the confused one. She doesn't know whether to be mad at Alvin for hating Chase, or worried about him. He looks genuinely sad, and he hasn't told her why. It looks like he doesn't even want to talk to her anymore. She misses their friendship.

"What?" Alvin says, grumpy "You don't have to stop having fun just because I'm here"

They exchange glances. Alvin is not in a good mood this morning, so they decide to leave him alone.

* * *

Alvin stares at himself in the mirror, a little surprised at what he sees.

He usually looks alright in the morning, considering he isn't a morning person. He usually looks happy, even though he isn't.

But now, he has bags under his eyes, his hair is a mess, and he looks sad. He smiles at himself, his best smile. That doesn't help much, even he can see the smile is fake. He feels so stupid, like he's overreacting. He's gradually shutting everyone out. He's starting to worry about himself. If he doesn't fix things soon, what will happen to him?

He tries to smile again, but gives up, and lets out a sad sigh. He combs his hair, and brushes his teeth.

The door creaks open, "Alvin?" comes Brittany's soft voice.

He turns around "What?"

Brittany can't tell what the emotion is in his voice. Anger? Sadness? Tiredness? Or is there no emotion in Alvin's voice?

_'Jeez, I know it's the morning time, and Alvin's not a morning person... But this is the worst I've ever seen him'_

"What do you want?" he says, a little snappier than before.

Brittany looks taken aback "Oh... I was just coming to see how you were"

He rolls his eyes "I'm fine!"

She gulps "Oh, okay... Sorry to bother you"

He just looks at her in the mirror, as she closes the door.

_'What a lie'_ he says to himself, looking at his emotionless face _'Clearly, I'm not fine. Even I know that'_

Alvin sighs _'I'm going to have to talk to her sometime... If not, she'll probably hear it from someone else, and that can't make matters any better...'_

* * *

Brittany closes the door. Jeanette and Simon are waiting for her.

"H-how is he?" Jeanette asks, a little nervous for the reply.

"He's 'fine' apparently..." Brittany trails of, shaking her head "Which is a complete lie. Of course he isn't fine!"

Simon and Jeanette look at each other, then back at Brittany.

"What?" she asks "...What do you two know?"

Simon is quick to reply "Nothing, nothing..."

Brittany frowns at him "Alright... Sure" she begins to walk off "You can play dumb, but I'll find out eventually. I'm going to talk to Alvin sometime"

Simon glances at Jeanette, keeping his back faced to Brittany. Her footsteps disappear down the stairs. He lets out a relieved sigh.

"I'm kind of worried now" he chuckles quietly "Brit is so determined. If she wants to find something out, she will find it out"

It's at that moment that the bathroom door handle rattles. Simon grabs Jeanette's arm, and pulls her into their bedroom. They lean against the back of the door, breathing heavily. They hear Alvin walk downstairs.

Simon glances at his watch "We better go, it's 7:55"

Jeanette takes his hand, and they walk outside to the car together.

* * *

Dave pulls up into the school car park. Alvin does not feel in the mood to face a whole day at school. Then again, when does he ever want to go to school?

"I'll see you guys at 3:15" he says, as they all grab their backpacks, and step outside the car.

Dave drives off.

Simon checks his watch "15 minutes until we have to be in class. I'm gonna go to the library and return some of my books. Jeanette, wanna come with me?"

Jeanette nodded, and they walked off together. Eleanor and Theodore exchange glances.

"Ellie, want to go for a walk with me?" he asks sweetly.

"Sure" she replies.

Alvin and Brittany look at each other, then look away. They hadn't been alone together for a while. Even last night, when they were driving home, Dave was there. This time, they were actually by themselves.

"So..." Alvin said "You and Chase?"

She nods slowly "Yeah... Me and Chase"

Alvin gave her a crooked smile.

"Are you okay with that?" she says, feeling like she just hurt him.

"Well I have to be, don't I?" he says back to her.

"Alvin..." she takes a deep breath "Are you sure, I mean, you've been acting really weird over the past week and it's starting to scare me... If there is something wrong, please tell me now"

He looked at her. She was being serious. She really did want to know if he was alright. Maybe he could tell her how he felt, and she'd let Chase go and they could be happy together. He opened his mouth to reply-

"Alvin!" Amelia came running over.

Alvin sighed deeply "Sorry, Brit. I-I'll see you later"

"Alright. Bye" said Brittany, in disappointment. They'd gotten so close to having a proper talk before Amelia ruined the moment.

"Hi Amelia" he said, trying to sound happy.

"Hey" she grinned, giving him a hug.

He was a little surprised at first, but then he hugged her back.

_'Does she like me?' _Alvin thought. It felt nice to have someone like him, after all the rejection and hurt he'd been through with Brittany.

His fake smile turned into a real one as she let go of him.

"How are you?" she asked, sweetly.

"I'm better" he shrugged with a light chuckle "Thanks"

"Thanks for what?"

"I don't know" he smiled "Just for being there for me. It's been a tough week, and you've made it better"

"Oh... That's okay" she suddenly felt shy, letting out a small giggle.

The bell rings.

"Oh. I'll see you at lunch time, right?" Alvin asks, feeling like she'll cheer up him.

She nods "Sure"

He quickly leans forward and kisses her cheek, causing them both to blush.

"B-Bye" he stutters, and walks away.

He looks up and realizes that Brittany had been waiting for him.

_'Oh no...' _he thinks, slowing down _'She must have seen me and Amelia'_

He stops briefly, and then shrugs off the thought and continues walking _'Oh well. She kissed Chase last night, on the lips. Why can't I give Amelia a little peck on the cheek? Plus, she doesn't even like me, so why should she care?'_

But unknown to Alvin, Brittany was starting to care. She had to admit to herself, she did feel jealous that Alvin was paying more attention to Amelia than he was to her. She missed when they always used to hang out, and when they were close, and she was probably the only girl on his mind.

Did she like Alvin... That way?

_'No' _she shuddered at the thought _'I couldn't like Alvin. I have a boyfriend now. And Alvin has an... Amelia type person. And he's mad at me, I know it... Why would he like me? I've done nothing but snap at him and ditch him for Chase this whole week. He wouldn't deserve me even if he wanted me'_

She was starting to feel a little guilty about ditching Alvin and the other four for Chase. Yeah, they were her best friends, but she really liked Chase...

Ever since she'd been seeing Chase, the two kept drifting further and further apart... She wondered if they'd ever have the same relationship ever again.


	10. Chase Is All Talk

**Here you go, Chapter 10 :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and all the support, I appreciate it :P**

**And sorry it's a little late, I had some homework and stuff to do, since it's Monday. Ugh.**

* * *

Simon and Theodore walked out of the school yard with Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany wasn't with them, as they'd expected, but Alvin wasn't with them either. He was talking to Amelia instead.

Theodore looked a little sad.

"What's wrong, Theo?" Simon asked, placing a sympathetic hand on his little brothers shoulder.

"You were right" he said, plainly "Alvin left us for Amelia"

"No... He didn't" Simon said "He's just not with us today, that doesn't mean he's going to ditch us again tomorrow"

Theodore looked at Simon, and said a sentence that was a little out of his character "Si, wake up and smell the toffee, Alvin has changed. They both have"

Simon was left a little speechless _'Wow... Theodore has never said anything like that before' _He was left a little worried. Sure, Alvin and Brittany were having a problem, what else was new? But this one had stuck around a lot longer... And it had changed both of them. But now was it affecting the rest of them?

* * *

"Bye, Amelia" Alvin smiled "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Amelia smiled a shy smile.

She was beginning to like Alvin, although she was a little nervous about this whole 'Brittany' situation. They could make up, which means they'd only have a short time together, and they seemed to fit so well... Oh well, she'd find someone else. That's if Brittany and Alvin ever do sort out their problems, which seemed a little far out of anyone's reach. It didn't even seem possible anymore.

Alvin smiled at her again, a different smile. He'd been faking smiles for a while now, but this was a real one. He was genuinely happy.

He walked out of the school gates, feeling a little lonely. Yeah, he was late, but they didn't even wait for him. They'd waited for Brittany the other day, why not him. He shrugged it off, and decided he wouldn't stress. He smiled to himself again and tried to enjoy the gentle breeze and the sunlight.

An all too familiar figure caught his eye. It was Chase. He was hanging around the park with some of his friends from his old school. There was two of them that were chipmunks, but the other three or so were teenage boys. He thought it was best to avoid any trouble, so he took a different route, making sure to stay well out of their way.

Alvin and Chase weren't exactly friends, enemies would probably be a better word, so who knew what would happen if they caught him alone?

He went from the crunchy gravel path, to a strip of grass that ran behind a row of trees, outlining the park. This made his footsteps lighter, and provided him some camouflage from Chase and his mates. There was a fairly large gap between two trees, so he crouched low to the trunk of it, and was about to sprint to the next tree when he saw something that caught his interest.

Chase's friends looked like a mean bunch. A lot of them had jet black hair, that was cut in all kinds of spiky fashions. Some of them even had tattoos up and down their arms, and piercings on their face. He felt a little uneasy being unprotected and so close to them. He could tell they were talking, but he couldn't pick up their conversation very well from where he was. There was just some low mumbling, and a chuckle here and there.

But what was that in some of their hands? A bottle, maybe? He squinted, trying to pick up the finer details of the bottle.

_'That's a... beer bottle' _he discovered with a slight shock. But that wasn't what interested him most. He saw something else in the hands of some of the boys, and Chase.

He crept a tiny bit closer, making sure that he was still out of sight from them. He didn't want any trouble, especially from 3 drunk human boys. They could kill him in a second. He looked, allowing his eyes to focus. The concentrated hard on their hands, and the air around their hands.

Was it... Smoke, maybe? Yes! It was smoke. Alvin couldn't believe his eyes.

_'Well well well, Chase smokes, eh?' _he said silently to himself, with a slight shake of his head. Sure, he hated Chase, but this really disappointed him. How could he keep something like this from Brittany? After all, she was his "girlfriend".

Chase let out a light chuckle, and popped another cigarette into his mouth. One of his friends tossed him a lighter, and he lit the tip of the cigarette carefully and snapped the lighter shut. He took a long drag, and blew smoke into the air. Alvin was disgusted. Chase passed the smoking cigarette to his friend, and took a swig out of one of the bottles of alcohol.

How could Brittany go out with a guy like this?

He decided he'd seen enough, and continued on his way home.

* * *

Simon was one who let him in.

"Alvin" he tried to act cheerful "What took you so long?"

"Oh... Nothing, just found some stuff out" Alvin was acting suspicious. He dumped his bag on the floor, and sat down on the couch.

Simon raised an eyebrow "Alvin, what's up?"

Everyone in the room was looking at him. He did a quick scan. Dave was still at work, so he could spill his secret if he wanted too... He smirked to himself.

"I just ran into Chase" he said, with a devious grin.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany said, her hands folded over her chest "What did he have to say for himself?"

Alvin shrugged "Honestly, Brit, I don't think you'd want to know..."

Brittany scowled at him "Alvin - Tell me"

"Alright, alright" said Alvin in a cool, calm tone "I'll tell you. But trust me, you don't want to know"

"Alvin!" she snapped.

"Well" he was quick to reply. He didn't want to make Brittany angrier than she already was "Chase was with some of his pals... And they were drinking"

Brittany's face was the only one in the room that didn't look surprised. She had a blank expression.

"But that's not all" Alvin continued "They were smoking, too"

"Smoking?" Theodore asked, innocently.

"That's right" said Alvin, slumping down onto the couch once again. He felt pleased with himself.

"I don't believe you" said Brittany, through tight lips.

Alvin felt frustrated "You don't believe me? It's true!"

"I don't believe you, Alvin" Brittany repeated "Chase told me he gave up smoking, and drinking... He said that he ditched his old friends when he moved to our school, because they were a bad influence. You're lying"

Alvin scowled "I am not lying! Chase is lying, the little ass! Can't you see that, Brit? He's all talk"

Brittany simply shook her head "I've told you, I don't believe you"

"You're so stubborn, sometimes, Brit" said Alvin "You don't bother to look past Chase's good looks, and see what's on the inside... Because what's on the inside of Chase, is a mean guy, and a whole lot of smoke and beer"

He excused himself from the room, and walked up the stairs.

Brittany didn't bother to say anything, although she couldn't help but question herself: _'Is Alvin right? Am I really that blind?'_

Even though she'd never admit it, a part of her believed Alvin was right about this whole thing. And that scared her.

When was Alvin ever right?

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little rushed ^^ It kind of was. It's like 11pm right now, and I should be in bed, but I wanted to get this chapter posted for you guys :)**

**And I know, Chase sucks, haha xD**

**Please R&R :) Thanks for reading!**


	11. Putting the Puzzle Back Together

**Here you go :)**

**Chapter 11-**

* * *

Alvin was crushed. He couldn't believe how stubborn Brittany could be at times. He had tried to convince her that Chase was a bad guy. He obviously wasn't a good influence. They were only teenagers, and he was already drinking and smoking, and hanging out with all kinds of weird guys. But that wasn't what was the worst part of it, it was the fact that he had lied to Brittany's face about it all. He told her he'd given it up, and she believed him!

He had never been more frustrated in his life.

They were best friends, but he was starting to believe Amelia, that he did like her... That he liked her more than a friend. Otherwise why would he be getting worked up over some girl? He was Alvin Seville, for crying out loud! Only Brittany wasn't some girl, he was her friend, yeah she drove him crazy but there was no one in this world that he wanted more than her. Only, this time, the girl Alvin wanted didn't want him back... Worse, she'd chosen some druggie over him. And she was being stubborn about it, not believing anything Alvin said about Chase, instead she insulted him and told him that he was being jealous.

Why couldn't she just open her mind up to the situation, and see that Alvin was the right one for her? That he was the one that had been right about Chase all along?

Still, with all the emotions that were running wild in his system, he couldn't help but wonder if he was overreacting.

He let out a groan, pressed his hands to the side of his head, and flopped back into his bed. His legs hung off the mattress, and each time he swung them they hit the ladder with a gentle thump.

He stared at the ceiling, and let the emotions overwhelm him.

* * *

Brittany still had a frown plastered on her face. She'd been frowning a lot lately, and she was starting to get worried that she'd get frown lines and wrinkles from all the stress.

But what was it exactly that she was stressed about?

She knew what was going on, but usually this type of thing didn't worry her. Sure, she'd obsessed over boys before, and she'd been lied to by many people, but that had never worried her as much as this was worrying her. Maybe it was just because it involved Alvin. But still, it was Alvin, they always had fights, what else was new?

She guessed that it was just because there was so much more feelings and emotions mixed up in this fight. But what feelings? What emotions? Each question that appeared in her mind just opened a door to more questions. She just wished she could shut them all out, and continue in her relationship with Chase - happy. And that Alvin and her would be friends again. She wished that everything would go back to normal.

But that was easier said than done.

"Brit?" Jeanette asked, her voice was nervous and quiet.

Brittany looked up at Jeanette. She couldn't find her voice, but her eyes seemed to say _'What?'_

Jeanette fiddled with her fingers "Uh... You haven't spoken for five minutes, is everything okay...?"

Brittany's mind still felt fogged. She wanted to say 'Yeah, everything's fine' but she couldn't get it out. Instead, she gave a weak shrug and stood up. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling slightly dizzy. When she opened them, she realized everyone was looking at her. Their eyes showed so much focus - they were all focused on her, waiting for an answer. But she couldn't give them an answer right now. She needed to be alone, where she could think without everyone looking at her.

She turned her eyes away from everyone, and walked up the stairs. She climbed up onto her bed. She hardly even realized Alvin was there. She didn't care, he wasn't paying any attention to her anyway. He looked just as baffled as she did. She took a deep breath, and handled each question one at a time.

The feelings. What exactly were they? She'd never felt such strong feelings toward Alvin before. She didn't even know if they were good feelings or bad feelings. She felt a little scared when an answer popped into her head:

_'Love'_

No, that couldn't be it. She didn't love Alvin... Did she? Panic rose into her throat, and she seemed to choke on each breath she took as she realized that maybe she did love Alvin.

_'No... No, no... This couldn't be what this is all about, could it? Alvin and I can't be in love... I never thought that would happen, we're best friends... Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love, are they?'_ her heart was beating fast. She could hear every beat ringing in her ears.

Did Alvin... Love her? Was that why he'd been acting so strange, and why he hated Chase so much? Was he scared that Chase would take her away from him? It all made sense now. That had to be the only answer - The main reason why this argument argument was so complicated was because they loved each other.

Her face dropped when she realized that Chase had already kind of taken her away from Alvin. He'd definitely ruined their relationship, that was for sure. She wondered if they'd ever be able to patch up the holes that Chase had left in their friendship.

Her eyes drifted over to Alvin's bed, which was directly opposite hers. She jumped when she saw him looking at her. He had such concentration on her face, like he was trying to pick up every detail about her... Trying to read her thoughts. Maybe he could read her thoughts. Maybe he was thinking the same things as her. She didn't know.

Their eyes met. They stayed locked for a while. This was possibly the longest connection they'd had in a while, and they weren't even talking. It was just looking deep into each others eyes, and trying to make sense of all this mess, trying to put the puzzle back together.

"Alvin" she suddenly found her voice again. She didn't even want to say anything, scared of the risk that it would ruin the moment, it had just slipped out.

"What?" he asked, voice raspy and quiet.

"We need to talk"

* * *

**Well, there you go. To be honest, I don't think this chapter turned out too well... I just rambled on and on and on about emotions and feelings and stuff xD**

**Sorry if it was boring.**

**Let me know with a review ^^**


	12. Worth It

**I'm so sorry for how late this chapter was. **

**It took me a while to write and edit it, since it's kind of an important chapter. And I also had to study for a math test, and I had people over ect. ect... Anyways, enough excuses, here you go:**

* * *

The cool, crisp atmosphere of the night cleared both Alvin and Brittany's heads. They were glad to be out of the awkwardness that seemed to be everywhere in their household. But being together alone triggered new awkwardness as well. There was no escape from it.

"So... What do you have to say for yourself?" Alvin asked, a solemn expression on his face. He didn't make eye contact.

Brittany gave a shrug. She didn't know how to start, but she hoped the conversation would end with some answers, and break some of the tension between the two "I don't know..."

Alvin looked a little confused. Brittany felt confused. Why had she told him they needed to talk and suddenly she couldn't find her voice? And even if she did have a voice, what would she tell him?

She took a deep breath "I guess I just wanted to talk..."

"What about?" he replied, seeming eager to sort this out.

"Why we've drifted apart ever since... Chase came along. Why do you hate him so much?" she said, biting her lip. She wished she could be anywhere but here, but she'd dragged herself into this conversation and she wasn't going to let the moment slip out of her hands this time.

Alvin shrugged. He knew the main reason why he hated Chase, and that was because he'd stolen Brittany from her just as he'd accepted he liked her. But he didn't know how to tell her that. The fear of rejection consumed him.

"I-I just don't like him..." he stuttered "He smokes and he drinks, and he's lying to you... You don't deserve a guy like him, Brit" he added softly.

Brittany looked at him and gave a half smile, that quickly turned into a frown "I'm still finding it hard to believe you though"

Alvin sighed and looked at her "So why have you been acting up?"

Her throat went dry, and she swallowed a couple of times to try and get some of the moisture back "I... Uh"

"What?" Alvin said. He sounded focused, hanging onto every word she was saying. He hoped the answer would be what he wanted it to be.

"I... I know that you like me, Alvin"

Alvin stopped dead in his tracks. How did she know that?

"But Alvin, I don't know if anything can happen between us... I'm sorry"

He still felt stunned. Nothing could happen between them? Why? What was stopping it?

She couldn't help but feel like she'd just broke Alvin, and her, heart.

He looked at the ground, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Alvin" she spoke softly "I'm sorry, I know you're sad and I understand how you feel-"

Alvin looked her in the eye, cutting her off "No! Brit, you don't understand how I feel!"

Brittany opened her mouth in surprise "A-Alvin"

"Brit, let me talk!" he glared at her "I do like you, and now you go and tell me that nothing can ever happen between us when there is absolutely no reason why. Trust me, you don't understand how I'm feeling right now"

He began to power-walk away from her, and she had to jog to keep up with him "Alvin, don't you dare tell me that I don't understand how you're feeling, because I do!"

Alvin stopped walking, and frowned at her "How can you possibly know how I feel? You don't like me the way I like you!" he continued walking, but she stayed where she was, there was no point chasing after him.

"But I do like you!" she shouted, making Alvin stop again. He was breathing heavily, fighting back tears. His back was faced to Brittany.

She stood in the middle of the path, Alvin's cold shoulder turned on her. His head was down so she couldn't see his face, but he didn't look happy. He slowly turned around to face her.

He slowly shook his head "N-No..." he said in disbelief.

She nodded, her eyes welling up "Yes"

He began to walk toward her, still breathing heavily "Then w-why did you say nothing can happen?"

A tear formed in the corner of her eye "I... I just think it's too late for us, Alvin. I'm sorry"

Alvin looked sadder than ever "No... No. No! It's not too late for us, Brit, please"

He reached out to touch her arm, but she shrugged him off "Yes it is Alvin. You're with Amelia, and I have Chase... And we've drifted apart more than ever, how will we ever be the same again?"

He frowned, his eyes glistening with moisture in the moonlight. He wasn't afraid to show that he was sad in front of her anymore. There was no point holding back his sadness and his tears, he honestly didn't care anymore. She couldn't say he was a wimp this time "Brit, you're really going to choose Chase over me?"

"I-It's not like that Alvin" she said quietly, not knowing what else to tell him.

"No" he spluttered, a tear rolling down his cheek "It is like that! I know it is. He was the one that ripped us apart anyways, and according to you we can't ever be the same again, so you might as well go off with him anyways. Apparently it would be better like that"

She let out a sob "Alvin, stop, you're making this worse than it already is! Don't you know how much it kills me that we can't be together?"

"But we can!" he said, tears multiplying "What's stopping us?"

"Alvin, you're my best friend. I love you more than anyone in the whole world, and I felt like I've lost you" she said, stuttering "I wouldn't want to lose you again if we broke up..."

Alvin wiped his eye "Brit, if we were together I'd never let us lose each other. I promise"

"But we always argue... I hate when we argue" sobs wracked her body, her arms folded tightly around her "I wouldn't want to argue with you if we were ever together, I'd just get even more sad than when we argue as friends..."

He let out a groan. Why didn't she understand? "But Brit, no matter what happens to us, we're always going to argue. That's just who we are, and it's what makes us so perfect... We argue, yet we still stay friends. We still love each other no matter what happens. We're invincible to whatever life throws at us"

She rubbed her eyes. She felt like if she looked at him one more time she'd cry even harder, so she looked at the concrete path instead. It was stained with her tears, as were her sleeves and her jacket. They weren't even together, but it felt like they were already breaking up. Her heart felt like it was getting ripped to shreds, and she didn't know how she hadn't already crumbled and fell into his arms. She had to stay strong. She couldn't let them be together, it just wouldn't work.

"Brit, I love you" he said, face damp with tears "Please don't give up on us"

"W-Why do you love me?" she asked, voice shaky "You don't deserve me. I love you, yet I'm pushing you away, why haven't you given up on me yet? How can you not be giving up on us?"

"Because, I'm just not. I love you too much to let this slip. No matter how much I want to give up, I'm not going to" he chuckled lightly "You know how determined I am..."

Brittany took a deep breath and looked up at him, their eyes locking together. Brown on blue. Brittany couldn't help but smile. Alvin smiled back. He reached out and grabbed her hand, her eyes were sparkling. He looked up into the stars, then back into her eyes. The twinkle in her icy blue eyes reminded him so much of the twinkle that was in the billions of stars above.

"I love you" Alvin said. He could have continued the conversation, but there really wasn't much more he could say.

Brittany nodded, sniffing a little "I love you too, Alvin"

She felt so caught up in the moment. She wanted to stop leaning in towards Alvin, but she couldn't. Her mind was telling her to stop, but her heart was telling her to go for it. She felt weak, and lost in his eyes, she couldn't help it.

For the first time in ages, Brittany followed her heart. Her lips landed on Alvin's, her arms flew around his neck, and he jumped a little in surprise. He placed a shaky hand on her cheek and kissed her back. Her soft face was damp, and her lips tasted like salty tears, but he didn't really care. It took him a while, but he finally sunk into the moment and deepened the kiss. He kept a firm hand on her jaw, and the other arm on her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt like he'd waited forever for this moment, and he was going to make the most out of it.

Brittany let out a long sigh as she broke away, her head rested on Alvin's chest. He ran his hand through her hair, and kissed her forehead. He let out the breath he'd been holding onto throughout the kiss shakily. Her hair was right under his nose and it smelled sweet and fresh, probably because of some shampoo she had been using. He smiled and let his eyes close as he continued to stroke her hair and hold her close to him.

She looked up at him again, so much emotion in her eyes. She didn't have a smile on her face but he could tell she was happy. He let his thumb graze over her cheek. His firm hands gently tilted her head upwards to look at him, and he smiled at her as he kissed her. His lips were firm and determined, but they were also soft and warm. Butterflies erupted in Brittany's stomach, and she allowed herself to relax into Alvin's arms. Goosebumps shimmered over her body as he let his fingers roam her hair.

Alvin kept a hand on her back, holding her closely to him. They were as close together as they physically could be, yet his heart still yearned to be closer to her. Brittany was a little scared at the amount of passion Alvin had inside him, and it seemed to be pouring out as they kissed. She never thought Alvin could be so forward, and be so rough yet so gentle at the same time. Brittany gently tugged at his hair, which sent a shiver down his spine. They moaned into each others lips, their tongues dancing slowly and romantically together under the moonlight, kissing hungrily and fiercely.

He broke away, his eyes still closed in bliss. He was breathing heavily, and so was she. She felt a little shaky and breathless, but in a good way. Her lips were numb and they tingled, but it felt so good. Her heart was beating fast. Alvin didn't want to let her go, so he didn't, and continued to hug her closely. She loved how warm she was, wrapped up in his arms. She felt safe and content, the kiss was so satisfying. Everything that had lead up to this moment, all the hurt and the pain and the confusion, had been so worth it.

She wouldn't have given this moment up for anything in the world.

* * *

**Well, there you go. The longest chapter so far.**

**It didn't really turn out as well as I'd hoped it would have. You know when you imagine something in your head so perfectly, then when you manage to write it, it doesn't seem right? That happened here xD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter :) Sorry for how late it was.**


	13. AN - Will Delete Later

**Hey everyone. You all may know me as 'Ezzam'**

**I'm just posting this A/N to let you know that I changed my username to 'munkaround', it's still me (Ezzam), I just felt like I needed a more chipmunky username.**

**Visit my profile for more info... idk...**

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter of Behind The Scenes up soon, I haven't really gotten around to it... Sorry :(**

**Thank you-**


End file.
